Hopeful Drawings
by Genevieve
Summary: A child Glenn fic about the drawing on the wall in his and Dario's house. It's short, so it won't take long to read. Hope you like it!


Hi all

Hi all. This is my first Chrono Cross fic ever written. I got the idea from when I was playing and I went to Glenn's and Dario's old house in the other world (Ya know, with the two brothers fighting and with the girl mad at them for fighting...) 

Anyways, there is a picture on the wall and if you go look a it, it's a little Glenn saying he wants to be an Acacia Dragon, but then the picture falls and an other one is revealed. It's written on it: "My lovely Miss Riddel -Glenn" (Or something like that...) So I decided to write a fic about that...This happens when Glenn is a kid. Oh and sorry if I get the ages wrong... 

Well enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young boy, no more then 10 of age, with green hair, was looking outside from the window from his house that he shared with his older brother, Dario. He was at the desk, sitting on the chair. It was raining outside and Glenn sure was bored. He love to be outdoor, summer or winter, rain or shine, but he was confined inside, and this time he couldn't sneak out like usually did. Last time he did that he had gotten terribly sick and his brother forbid him to go outside when it was raining.

Glenn sighted. He sure would want to be outside... His brother could even if it was raining, all that because his training was extreme and had to do all the task demanded in any kind of weather...The young boy looked dreamily through the window imagining that rays of light would pierce through the clouds and make the rain go away. When he opened his eyes, he wished it would have happened, but sadly he was disappointed to find it wasn't so...

Again he did the same thing, still trying to make good weather come fourth with some thoughts. He didn't noticed that someone had entered his house. That person looked at the boy who had all his face crisped up, wishing for the sky to clear up. The person that had entered was amused, and decided to speak up to the child.

"Glenn," the boy opened his eyes, surprised that someone was there, but not only that, because it was _her_. "what are you doing? " The person asked. Glenn blushed in embarrassment.

"Euh... Nothing Riddel..." Glenn said as he turned around to see a soaked purple haired girl standing near the door. Seeing her wet like that he rushed to the cabinet to get her a towel, but she refused to take it because she said that she only came over to see if Dario was there, but like he wasn't, she should go. Glenn shook his head. "You can't go! " He told her. Riddel was surprised by his outburst, and she wasn't the only one. Glenn was too. He looked at the floor to hide his sudden blush and tried to find a reason why he said what he said. "I mean, it's pouring outside. You shouldn't be out when it rains, you may get sick! "

Riddel gave him a small smile. " That's Dario that told you that, right? " Glenn bit his lip and nodded. That was the exact same thing that Dario said to him when he caught his brother wanting to go outside. "Alright then, I'll stay... Don't want to give you a bad example then."

Glenn smile at his luck, not only was he going to have someone to talk to, but it was Riddel that was staying! The boy offered her a second time the towel he took out and this time she gladly accepted it to dry of her hair a bit. She approached the desk where Glenn was earlier. Before he started his wishing, he was drawing a picture of him when he would be an Acacia Dragon, just like his father had been. Riddel looked at the picture and smile. She turned to Glenn. 

"This is really nice. You've got quite some talent there." Glenn blushed at the compliment and rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. Riddel just complimented him! Of course his blush went unnoticed but the young woman, but it was still present when he started to talk.

"It's not that good..."

"Nonsense, I think it's splendid! " She told him. "Infact, we should hang it on the wall." She looked around from a place where to put it, and find the perfect spot, right next to Glenn's side of the bed. She pass him by place it there. "There doesn't that look nice? " (A/N: Don't ask me how she made it stay there...) 

"Hum... Yeah... I guess..." All of a sudden a gust of wind blew a branch at the window making both of them jump. They turned their gaze over to window and saw that the rain had even worsen they it was before. The wind had picked up quite a bit. Seemed as his a storm was starting.

"Oh my... I hope Dario is okay..." Glenn nodded. He didn't want to let anything happen to his older brother. 

"Me too, but don't worry, I'm sure everything is going to be alright." Glenn reassured her. This time, it was Riddel's turn to nod.

"I'm sure you are right... But I wonder when the storm is going to let up. I have to return to the manor of else father is going to be worried."

"Hum... Riddel, it might be best his you stayed here for the night. "As soon as said, the young boy's cheek flared up in red, so to hide it, he bowed his head. Riddel thought a bit his offer. That would be the best solution. Her father would have to wait till morning to see her, that's all.

"Thank you Glenn. I'll take you on you offer." Riddel smile at him. The nice smile that made Glenn all tingling inside...

"Great! " Glenn said enthusiastic making Riddel raise an eyebrow at him. "I mean, now I don't have to be alone to face storm." One of the best why to get out of an sticky situation, is to invent some kid of childish fear, thought or dream. Sure got Glenn out a lot of them...like this one. "Anyways, you take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor for tonight." Glenn went over to the cabinet and took a blanket and pillow to make a make-ship bed on the floor. Riddel didn't have time to protest as he already laid himself down. The sun as probably set. It was hard to tell because of the thick clouds in the sky.

~~~~

Morning came upon the continent of El Nido and the sun was shining after a terrible night of rain and wind. Ray of light started to enter the house of Glenn and Dario. But it seemed as if the sun liked to tease the boy who was sleeping on the floor because it didn't want to let go of the boy, who reluctantly got up. 

He looked at the bed and saw Riddel sleeping soundly there. The lighting in the room made her seem radiant...

'_She sure is beautiful...' _Glenn thought but quickly shook his head to get that idea out of his head. Where did that came from, he wondered._ 'Probably because she is..' _The boy sighed. It wasn't a good thing to have a crush on your brother's girlfriend... But a kid can still dream can't he?

Tearing his gaze of off Riddel he brought it to the desk he was at before Riddel entered the day before. There still was some crayons there and some paper... He looked a Riddel again. It would be a waste not to draw that beauty... So he started to put himself to work. 

After a while, he was finally finished. He was pretty content with that picture, but he didn't want to throw it away, because if his brother found it, or if Riddel found it, they might be upset at him, so he decided to hide it...

He searched a place where to put it and he brought his gaze over to the drawing he did the day before. He could hide it behind it...

So that what he did. He tip toed towards it and placed there. He finished just in time because Riddel was waking up, she looked at him and frowned. What was he doing there, so she decided to ask.

"Glenn, what are you doing? "

"Oh, I was just looking at the drawing I did..."

"Oh..." Just then, the door opened and a blond teenager came in. Riddle hastily got up and went to great him. "Dario! " She went over and through her arms around his neck, and witch he returned the embrace a bit surprised. 

Glenn turned away from that act of emotion, and sighed sadly...Will he ever find some one like that? Finally he shrugged, hey, he was ten years old. He shouldn't be worrying about that, he had a lot of time in the future to think about that. He had more important thing to think about, like going outside and have fun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end!

Short I know... So did you like it? I let it a bit open so I could had some thing in the future... I was thinking I could pair him up with some one... Anyone got ideas? I'm open to suggestions... You can suggest Yaoi if you like... Me love Yaoi!

Well bye bye, and I hope you review.

-Geneviève


End file.
